This invention relates to a rinsing solution for lithography and, more particularly, to a rinsing solution for lithography which is useful for dissolving away or stripping away cured or non-cured unnecessary resists, anti-reflective coatings, etc. from substrates such as in integrated circuit elements, color filters, liquid crystal display elements, etc. or from a resist-applying apparatus.
Lithographic technique has conventionally been employed for manufacturing integrated circuit elements, color filters, liquid crystal display elements, etc. In manufacturing integrated circuits or the like, a positive- or negative-working resist is applied onto a substrate directly or after forming thereon an anti-reflective coating and, after removing a solvent from the coated layer by baking, an anti-reflective coating is optionally formed on the resist film, patternwise exposure is conducted from the coated side using a radiation such as ultraviolet rays, deep ultraviolet rays, electron beams, X-rays, etc., and the exposed coat is subjected to developing procedure to form a resist pattern. The above-described procedure of coating a resist or the like is conducted by employing a known one selected from various known methods such as spin-coating, roller-coating, reverse roller-coating, cast coating, doctor coating, dip coating, etc. In manufacturing, for example, integrated circuit elements, spin coating method is mainly employed as a resist-coating method. In the spin-coating method, a resist-forming solution is dropped onto a substrate, the dropped resist solution is then cast toward the periphery of the substrate by rotation of the substrate, with excess resist-forming solution being scattered out of the periphery of substrate, thus a resist layer with a desired thickness being formed. In this procedure, however, there arises a problem that a part of the resist-forming solution runs to the backside of the substrate, or that the resist-forming solution remains in more thickness at the periphery of the substrate than in the rest of the substrate, which is called bead formation. So, it is necessary to remove unnecessary resist from the periphery or backside of the substrate or to remove the bead. The same applies to manufacture of color filters, liquid crystal display elements, etc. In other coating methods than the spin-coating method, too, a resist can adhere to unnecessary and undesirable portions as with the spin-coating method. In addition, with manufacture of integrated circuits using an anti-reflective coating between the substrate and the resist layer, the anti-reflective coating must be removed after formation of a pattern. On the other hand, the resist-forming solution adheres to the coating apparatus, and it must be washed prior to the next use thereof. A rinsing solution comprising an organic solvent has been considered preferable for removal or delamination of such resist or anti-reflective coating, prevention of bead formation and, further, washing of a coating apparatus, and hence rinsing solutions consisting of an organic solvent alone has been employed (for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H4-49938). These rinsing solutions are still required to acquire more improved solubilizing or stripping properties for a resist or an anti-reflective coating.
On the other hand, it has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos.H5-188598, H6-69120, H6-148896, etc. to form an anti-reflective coating from an aqueous solution and, in recent years, aqueous solutions have increasingly been used to form anti-reflective coating. It has also been desired to provide a rinsing solution which shows a preferable rinsing effect of shortening the time required for dissolving away the anti-reflective film formed from the aqueous solution and which further satisfies requirement for safety against fire and in handling. Conventional rinsing solutions, however, fail to completely satisfy these requirements.